Unmanned Underwater Vehicles (UUV) such as, for example, a Remotely Operated Vehicle (URV) or an Autonomous Underwater Vehicle (AUV), are usually brought into the water using a crane, in order to subsequently start their respective missions. The infrastructure for such a crane is partly difficult to implement. Particularly in cases where rubber boats are used, such a crane superstructure is either hardly possible at all or requires enormous infrastructural and personal resources.
In addition to that, such UUVs cannot be brought into the water simply by using launching tubes, due to their inhomogeneous shape, which deviates from the cigar-like shape of a torpedo, e.g., radially and/or axially. In some cases, such devices are “thrown” into the water by individuals, which can easily result in damage to the UUV. Moreover, the individuals doing the throwing are exposed to some danger of being injured, as well as to the risk of falling into the water themselves while trying to deploy the vehicle.